


Their Future

by Lyviel



Series: Inquisitor Elden [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviel/pseuds/Lyviel
Summary: It had been years. Distance had kept them apart for so long, but now Elden was here, in Tevinter, and neither of them had to fight alone any longer. With Dorian pushing for reform in the Magisterium and Elden helping the Red Jenny’s, they were far from safe. Still, they had each other and they would make it through. Each chapter will be a short mostly unconnected fluffy scene and don't need to be read in order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am hesitant to write much about their future since I don't know what will happen in DA4. However, I really need them to have some sort of happy ending so here, have some random cute scenes of them getting old and still hopelessly in love.

No matter how many years went by, Elden still felt the same thrill of wonder, affection, and pure joy every time he woke in Dorian’s arms. He was fairly certain he would never truly get used to it. This morning Dorian’s face was partially pressed into the pillow like he never planned to lift his head again and Elden wished he could spend the rest of his life studying the sight.

Dorian’s mustache and hair were tousled and he looked so peaceful, stress finally relaxing its grip in sleep. Elden ran his fingers gently through the grey at Dorian’s temple, smiling at the crinkle in the corner of Dorian’s eye as he smiled in return. The lines there had deepened with time, his crow’s feet growing more pronounced and Elden never grew tired of seeing them.

Even after all these years, after the weight of time, Dorian was still, and would always be, more beautiful than any of the wonders they had seen. Dorian was kind and good and brave and so many other things that Elden was sure he could never truly put into words. He had never been very good with them. He was honored to know this man and was constantly amazed that he of all people had been allowed to wake up like this, to see him like this, to love him and be loved like this.

Elden leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Dorian’s cheek. He watched as Dorian slowly opened an eye and even half buried in the pillow as he was Elden could still see the way his face lit up as soon as his gaze fell upon him and as they exchanged smiles Elden was so overwhelmed with happiness that he thought he might cry. It was silly, of course, but sometimes it was just so overwhelming and he didn’t know what else to do with all of it except to pull closer to Dorian, closing his eyes tightly as he let his lover engulf him in his arms. Elden placed gentle kisses against Dorian’s neck, feeling the deep chuckle he won in response against his lips and in his chest as Dorian breathed, “amatus.”

He could feel Dorian’s hand brushing through the gray in Elden’s hair as well. Dorian would be beautiful no matter the years but there had been a moment when Elden feared– well, he wasn’t exactly sure what he feared. He always seemed to find something to worry about. None of it mattered though. Dorian still tried to kiss Elden’s laugh lines at every opportunity and at the end of the day they still held each other like they were the only ones that existed, giggling like they still had youth on their side.

Of course the days brought hardships but they were each other's’ constants. Through it all they would still have this and perhaps that was enough to get them through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, this one is suspiciously similar to the previous chapter, just from Dorian's pov, sorry about that!

Dorian woke feeling warm and content, unable to suppress the smile that tugged at his lips at feeling the press of a body against his side. He felt gentle fingers ghosting through his hair as well and when he opened his eyes, squinting against the early morning light, he was greeted with the sight of Elden beside him, leaning on his elbow and smiling down at him. His gaze was so tender, so fond that it took Dorian’s breath away. It was irritating, really, how day after day, no matter how many years had gone by, that smile could still make him feel that same thrill of wonder and affection he had felt from the beginning. Maker, he was hopeless. And in love. Elden’s hand came to rest on Dorian’s chest and he brought his own hand up to twine their fingers together.

“Morning, love,” Elden said, placing a kiss to his cheek.

“What time is it?” Dorian asked, stifling a yawn.

“We still have some time,” Elden said as he lay back down beside him.

“Good.”

Dorian rolled onto his side and brought his free hand up to tangle in Elden’s hair. It was peppered with grey and he couldn’t help but marvel at how well it suited him, as well as the deep laugh lines that were evident whenever he smiled so brilliantly. Dorian leaned in and placed a kiss on Elden’s nose, right on the slight crook at the bridge where he had broken it in his youth. Elden grinned at him as he rested their foreheads together and they just stared into each other’s eyes and it was all so disgustingly intimate. No matter how difficult the day ahead would be, waking up like this, with Elden, was enough of a reason to face it all.

Dorian scratched at Elden’s scalp soothingly and won a content sigh and he knew it was all worth it. Everything they had suffered to be able to end up like this, tangled in the sheets and in each other’s’ arms, more in love than ever. He closed his eyes, pulling close against Elden’s chest, and let sleep claim him again.

“I’m sorry, love,” Elden said, pulling him out of sleep once again. “I can’t feel my arm.”

“Well you shouldn’t have left it there, then,” Dorian said with a small smile as he realized he was lying on top of it. He took mercy on him, though, and sat up as he rolled Elden onto his back. Dorian leaned down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, their fingers still locked together. When they finally drew apart for air he placed another kiss to Elden’s nose and studied his smiling face. He hoped Elden knew how happy he made him.

“I’ve decided to take the day off,” Dorian announced suddenly.

“Are you sure?” Elden asked, looking concerned.

But Dorian had been working too much as of late. It was time he made it up to Elden. “Oh yes,” he replied. “And I have lots of plans for you today.”  Perhaps they could finally do some of the things they kept putting off due to their busy schedules.

“Then I’m all yours,” Elden replied with a smile.

Dorian simply stared down at him for a moment, losing himself in those pale green eyes. “I love you, you know,” he said. He didn’t say it enough. It would never be enough to truly communicate the depths of all he felt. Elden freed his hand only to reach up to caress Dorian’s cheek with that insufferable smile that said he knew it all already and Dorian couldn't express how grateful he was.

“And I love you,” Elden replied as he pulled him down for another kiss as he whispered, “Always.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old fic I forgot to post

Dorian hated mornings so it wasn’t exactly a rare occurrence for him to pull the blankets up over his head, curl more closely against Elden, and refuse to rise until he found himself in danger of arriving to work late. Dorian was rushing to get ready now after doing just that, still clinging to hope that perhaps he could still make it on time. He was scrubbing at himself hurriedly with a sponge, Elden sitting behind him in the tub washing his hair for him. Well, he was more massaging his scalp than actually doing any washing. Dorian was more amused than annoyed even though his slow soothing movements lacked the urgency the situation required. It was rather pleasant and Dorian wondered if he was trying to get him to fall asleep again. Then Elden stopped the slow circular motions and began running his hand through his hair, spiking it straight up, and Dorian gave a long-suffering sigh. **  
**

“I thought you said you were going to help?” Dorian asked, trying to sound irritated but failing miserably.

“I am helping,” Elden protested as he leaned forward, resting his chin on Dorian’s shoulder. He brought his arm around and started styling Dorian’s mustache. With suds. Dorian sighed again mostly to stop himself from laughing.

“You are infuriating,” Dorian said, unable to hide the affection and amusement in his voice as he pulled away and turned to face him, pushing Elden back so he was leaning against the side of the tub. “You and I have very different ideas of what ‘helping’ actually means.” He placed a kiss on Elden’s lips before moving to smear the suds from his mustache off onto his cheek, earning a laugh from him that warmed Dorian to the core more than the water ever could.

“I thought you were running late?” Elden asked as he halfheartedly tried to push him away.

“And you’re distracting me,” Dorian said, pulling away to look down at him. “You are insufferable, you know that?”

“What can I say?” Elden said with an innocent smile that Dorian didn’t believe for a second. “You work too much. I thought you could use a break.”

Dorian hesitated a moment. It was true he spent most of his time at the Magisterium these days. It was so easy to throw himself into his work and for the longest time he needed the distraction. But now Elden had come to live with him. Grey was beginning to show at Elden’s temples, reminding Dorian of all the time that had gone by already. He didn’t want to waste whatever they might have left.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that,” Elden said apologetically, reaching out to touch his upper arm, rubbing his thumb across his skin gently. “I didn’t mean to kill the mood that badly. You aren’t neglecting me or anything like that. I just worry about you.”

“Still,” Dorian said, pressing closer against him and wiping the soap off of Elden’s cheek. “Perhaps I can stand to be late a little more often.”

The brilliant laugh he won from Elden was worth trying to come up with an excuse for the other magisters. Dorian closed his eyes as Elden reached out to him but instead of a kiss he felt fingers in his hair again. He cracked an eye open to glare at Elden.

“I’m sorry,” Elden said, “I just can’t take you seriously with your hair sticking out everywhere like that.”

“And whose fault is that?” Dorian asked, splashing water at Elden. “Perhaps I’ll leave after all.”

But instead he leaned down and kissed Elden soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

It was amazing how peaceful it was. The moon was high in the sky so of course the streets outside were empty and silent, and inside the library was pleasantly warm thanks to the cheerfully burning fire and the candles held back the gloom nicely. Dorian couldn’t help but reflect that it was an altogether pleasant evening, but honestly none of that had anything to do with the contentment he felt, something so overwhelming that he hadn’t quite grown accustomed to it as of yet.

Dorian stood in front of the bookshelf, more lost in thought than actually looking for something to read. He’d like to say that he was certainly not waiting for a certain someone to return home, but even he couldn’t keep up the pretense.  _ Home. _ The word held so much weight, more than a single word had any right to. Honestly, while it was novel having a place he himself had picked out and purchased, the actual structure and location was more or less irrelevant. 

When he heard the door creak open and familiar footfalls approach, his moustache quirked up in an unbidden smile. As ridiculous as it was, there was no stopping just how content he felt with this presence. Everything else was just set dressing. This-- this man was what truly made the evening so perfect, what made Dorian feel truly and completely at peace, like this was where he was meant to be. 

Elden wrapped his arms around him from behind, placing a kiss to his temple, and Dorian’s eyes fell closed as he leaned back against him.  _ This _ was his home. This was what it all was about, what made it all worthwhile. What made it all seem possible despite the odds.

“Hi,” Elden whispered as he gave him a slight squeeze.

“Hi yourself,” Dorian replied, placing a hand over Elden’s. “It’s about time you got back. Rough night?”

Elden made a noncommittal noise into Dorian’s hair as he placed a kiss to the back of his neck. Dorian turned in his arms, ran his fingers over Elden’s face, along the lines of age, along scars, and just basked in his gaze. Despite how tired Elden appeared, there was still so much affection there, nearly overwhelming even after all these years. 

“You didn’t have to wait up for me,” Elden said, his own hand taking Dorian’s so he could bring his palm to his lips.

“Who said I was waiting for you?” Of  course Elden didn’t believe that either as Dorian pulled him into a kiss, pulling him ever closer. 

It was almost amusing, looking back on their lives now. Who would have thought that they would end up here; older, yes, but still very much together. And in Tevinter no less. They were far from safe, Tevinter still on the brink of tearing itself apart, to say nothing of Solas’ plans, and it was overwhelming how much there was left to do. In the morning, they would wake up and start the fight anew, but right now, in this moment, none of that mattered. They had fought hard for this and Dorian was damn well going to enjoy this home they had made for themselves. He would never stop showing Elden in any way he could just how much he cared, and he knew Elden would always do the same.


End file.
